


The Baby

by WriterofFiction



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofFiction/pseuds/WriterofFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh Gods no," I gasped. I was in the little apartment I shared with my boyfriend Percy, yes the Percy Jackson son of Poseidon the one with jet black hair and sea green eyes, sitting in my bathroom looking at a pregnancy test… it was positive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Telling Thalia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Uncle Rick

Annabeth

"Oh Gods no," I gasped. I was in the little apartment I shared with my boyfriend Percy, yes the Percy Jackson son of Poseidon the one with jet black hair and sea green eyes, sitting in my bathroom looking at a pregnancy test… it was positive. 'Crap crap crapity crap' I thought.

"My first time and I get pregnant." I muttered.

"What did you say Annie?" Percy called from the bedroom. Crap I forgot he was home.

"Nothing," I yelled back.

"If you're sure." He replied. I opened the bathroom window and threw the test out. Thank the gods the trashcans where there, luckily they didn't smell. I walked down stairs and got lemonade for Percy and me.

"How would I not be sure?" I asked handing him a glass and taking a sip from my own. Nice and sour, not sweet at all.

"I don't know." He wondered. He then pulled me down onto his lap and kissed my forehead.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain." I said slapping him up side the head.

"Owwww!" he whimpered.

"And a baby," I said as I walked out the room. Suddenly Ms. O'Leary came running up to me, Hades had put a spell on her so she shrunk when she entered a house or building, she was holding something in her mouth.

"What have you got girl?" I pulled the pregnancy test out of her mouth. I gasped quietly, then wiped it off and shoved it in my pocket.

"How did you get this?" I asked myself, even though the question was for her.

"I'm going to Thalia's, also I'm taking Ms. O'Leary." I called to Percy.

"Kay Kay." He called back.

"Dork," I muttered to myself.

Ms. O'Leary and I walked next door to Thalia's house. You see Thalia and I used to be roommates, when Percy asked if I wanted to get a house with him I said yes. We bought the place next door for really cheep. Since Thalia is my best friend I go over a lot and I often tell her big news before I even tell Percy, he doesn't mind though. I burst into the house and caught her and Nico in the middle of a seemingly deep, talk.

Let me tell you about Thalia and Nico real fast. Thalia is the daughter of Zeus, she has punk style black hair and electric blue eyes. She scares most people, but she's my best friend. Thalia looks sixteen, since she's a huntress of Artemis, but she would be twenty-five if she were mortal. Nico is a son of Hades, he's looks gothic but acts like a five year old but that's probably why he's Percy's best friend, next to Grover of course, I will tell you about Grover later. Nico has dark brown-ish black-ish hair and olive colored skin. His sister, Bianca died on a quest after she became a hunter of Artemis.

"Oops sorry," I said chuckling, "Thals I've got some urgent news!"

"Can it wait 'till later?" She demanded.

"No!" I said simply. Thalia saw the urgent look on my face and she got up.

"Nico," she said go take Ms. O'Leary to visit your dad."

"Okay," he said reluctantly, getting up and leaving.

"What is it?" She got up and locked the door.

"I'm…"

"Ya?"

"I'm…"

"Ya?" Thalia was starting to get impatient.

"I'm…"

"You're not…" She gasped.

"I am."

"WOOOOOO!" She screamed running around. "YOUR PREG-"

"SHHHHHH!" I said running up to her and putting my hands over her mouth, "He doesn't know yet!"

"You haven't told him?"

"I just found out Tals. What am I gonna d-" I heard giggling from outside. I looked out the window, Nico and Ms. O'Leary had their faces pressed up againstthe glass. When Nico saw us looking he and Ms. O'Leary ran backwards and shadow traveled.

"OOOH I'M GONNA GET HIM!" Thalia and I growled at the same time. We looked at each other and collapsed into a giggling fit.

"I. NEED. WATER." I gasped, tears were running down my face.

"ME. TO." Thalia laughed.

I got up from the floor and got two water bottles from the kitchen for Thalia and me.


	2. On the way to camp

Percy  
"Thank Zeus she's gone," I muttered. "I really need to work on this… I think I need Nico's help." I looked outside and saw Nico and Ms. O'Leary with their faces squished against Thalia’s front window. I tapped on the window and Nico looked up. I motioned for him to come over and he mouthed 'one minute'. I sighed and sat down in a chair and opened a little velvet box. A loud crash in the front room startled me, making me slam the small box shut. Shoving the box into my pocket I ran out of the office and strait into Ms. O'Leary's nose.   
I sighed. "Nico, you know the spell doesn't work when you shadow travel!"  
I heard a muffled whimper and then, "Sorry."  
"Ms. O'Leary," I addressed the hellhound, "Shadow travel out and come in normally. You should know better,” I scolded. She whimpered and vanished. A squashed Nico fell from the ceiling.  
"OWW!" His arm was twisted in an awkward angle, "I think my arm is broken!"  
"Lets get you to camp, we'll have Chiron or someone fix it.”  
“Don’t you have ambrosia?" Nico asked.  
“Nope, we’re all out.”  
He stood up, "We have to tell Thalia."   
"Ok, let us go next-door." As we were walking out the door Nico tripped and fell down the stairs so I picked him up and slung him over my shoulder. As I walked Nico blubbered with each step and Ms. O'Leary, acting like a dog, made it take forever, even though they only live, like, 10 feet away.  
When we finally got there I tried to open the door but it was locked. I knocked, but nobody answered. Finally I kicked down the door and came nose to blade with Annabeth's dagger.  
"Oh, its you." Thalia said and looking up.  
"Gee thanks."  
"What happened to Nico?" she asked, puzzled  
"He and Ms. O'Leary shadow traveled into the house and when she traveled out he fell and broke his arm," I walked in to the house as Nico lifted his head and slammed it into the door frame "And now it looks like he has a concussion." I set Nico on the couch and I noticed Annabeth her face was red and puffy, as well as a little green. "Annabeth are you okay?" I asked.   
She clamped her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. I ran after her and left Thalia to deal with Nico. When I got to the bathroom Annabeth was throwing up. Gathering her hair I held it up until she was done. Annabeth flushed the toilet and went to the sink to wash out her mouth. When she was finished she turned around to look at me she still looked a bit green.  
"No," She said.  
"What? No, what?" I asked.  
"You asked if I was ok, and I'm not.” She said with a small smile.  
"Well I can see that." I laughed and so did Annabeth. We walked back out to the living room where Thalia was fussing over an unconscious Nico.  
"That's are rare sight to see," I said loudly Thalia turned around saw me.  
"PERCY JACKSON I'M-" She saw Annabeth "Oh sorry…"   
"Ok, let's get going to camp. We can get Nico fixed up. Thals do you wanna shadow travel with Nico and Ms. O'Leary?" I questioned.  
"NEVER EVER CALL ME THAT," she calmed down "and yes,"  
"Ok, Annabeth I'll IM Chiron and ask him to send Black Jack and Guido" she nodded and sat down. I walked off the backyard we shared with Thalia. We had a big fountain that Ms. O'Leary used as a water bowl but we also used it for Iris Messaging.  
I pulled a Golden Drachma out of my pocket and asked Iris to show me Chiron.  
"Hello Percy how are you doing? How's Annabeth?" The centaur asked.  
"Good, good, we're all good."  
"Great."  
"Can you send Black Jack and Guido? We're bringing Nico, he broke his arm."  
"Yes, yes, of course," Chiron called Grover over.  
"Hi Percy. When are you coming to visit? We miss you here."  
"We're coming today, actually." I replied. Grover bleated excitedly.  
"Grover, can you send Black Jack and Guido to Percy and Annabeth's place?" Chiron asked.  
"Ooh, yes, right away." With that, Grover ran off excitedly.  
"Silly satyr.” Chiron sighed fondly. “Now Percy, would you like me to prepare an Apollo camper for Nico?"  
"Campers actually, one for Annabeth too I want her to get a check up too. She was sick this morning and she's never sick."  
"Yes, you are right. Okay two Apollo campers, got it see you soon."  
"Bye Chiron." And I waved my hand though the mist and the image of Chiron and Camp Half-Blood disappeared. I turned around and saw Annabeth standing there.  
"Why do you want me to get a check up?" She wondered.  
"'Cause you’re never sick and you were this morning."  
"Ok, I guess a check-up wont do any harm. Let's go, Black Jack and Guido just arrived. I told Thals she could go."   
"Let's go then."


End file.
